Yo soy Lauren
by edemirekly
Summary: Durante un caso, Emily se ve obligada a trabajar encubierta como Lauren, lo que provocará una lucha interna entre sus dos personalidades. Demily. M, por las escenas de sexo, con algo de violencia (historia un poco oscura)
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a aquella situación?. El equipo de la BAU al completo, se encontraba reunido con Clyde Pascua y Sean Mcalister, a los que habían solicitado su colaboración en un caso de tráfico de armas.

La cuestión era simple: Había habido una serie de muertes en D.C., relacionadas con células terroristas procedentes de Rusia, y se sospechaban que preparaban un atentado en la ciudad.

Emily sabía que su antiguo equipo había estado trabajado en la investigación de un tentativa de atentado en Londres, hacía unos meses. A la luz de la misma, había surgido el nombre de Andrey Petrov, que en sus círculos se hacía llamar El Mesías. No habían podido dar con su paradero, pero fuentes del servicio de inteligencia habían informado de que se encontraba en territorio estadounidense, y que si estaba allí, era porque iba a intentar en D.C. , lo que no había podido conseguir en Londres. Se sabía que se iba a producir una enorme transacción de compra y venta de armamento y material explosivo, pero desconocían quien sería el vendedor y dónde y cuándo ocurriría.

Por ese motivo, fue la propia Emily quien sugirió llamar a su antiguo jefe para que les ayudara con el caso. Dos días después, apareció acompañado de Sean, y ahora los tenía justo enfrente.

\- Estamos en un punto muerto- Se quejó Morgan, frustrado- sabemos lo que planean, pero no hay modo de localizarlos.

\- Sin embargo, sí sabemos que alguien les va a vender el material. Es más fácil averiguar cuándo se realizará la operación, y dónde- Señaló Rossi, mientras ojeaba los informes.

\- No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, Rossi- Replicó Morgan- ¿Cómo piensas averiguarlo?.

Emily permanecía en silencio, escuchando la discusión. Derek tenía razón, sabían todo pero a la vez, no sabían nada.

\- Quizás… -Clyde, que hasta el momento había permanecido apoyado en la mesa, adelantó unos pasos hasta colocarse delante del grupo – Tenemos referencia de un tipo que actualmente está en DC, relacionado con tráfico, no sólo de armas, sino también de drogas.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Le preguntó Hotch, un poco confuso.

\- Es una especie de intermediario, conoce a todo el mundo y se dedica básicamente a contactar gente interesada en hacer tratos.- Explicó. Su vista se desvió hacia Emily durante unos segundos que le devolvió una mirada desconcertada.

\- ¿Tienes un nombre?- Preguntó Reid

\- Sí, Liam Murphy…- Y volvió a mirar a Emily- ¿Lo recuerdas?. Lo mencionaste en tu informe.

Cómo no iba a recordarlo, lo vio varias veces en la mansión de Doyle. Era un hombre francamente desagradable, que se dedicaba a mirarla de forma lasciva cuando Doyle no se percataba. Siempre sospechó, que si Ian lo hubiera descubierto, lo habría matado allí mismo.

Notó cómo todos los allí presentes, dirigían sus ojos hacia ella con curiosidad.

\- Sí, claro- Dijo intentando borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Murphy- Era bastante inolvidable.- Añadió con ironía.

Sean, que sabía por qué lo decía, puso cara de disgusto.

\- ¿Podría saber cuándo y dónde se realizará la transacción?- Le preguntó Hotch con interés.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que si alguien sabe qué es lo que se mueve aquí, es ese hombre-Le respondió Clyde.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a poder sonsacarle?- Le inquirió J.J.- Ese hombre no va a colaborar con la policía, y si lleva tanto en el juego, no creo que se arriesgue a dar información a cualquiera.

\- Tiene razón, Clyde- Sean se dirigió a él, con gesto perplejo- Aunque lo metiéramos en una sala de interrogatorios no diría nada. Ya trabajamos en su perfil en su momento. No es un soplón.

\- Es cierto- Admitió Clyde, y seguidamente fijó su vista en Emily- A nosotros no nos lo dirá… pero puede que a ella sí- Añadió, señalándola directamente. Emily se quedó petrificada en el acto, al comprender lo que estaba sugiriendo.

Las miradas de confusión se extendieron entre los rostros del equipo. Sean se enderezó, imaginando lo que estaba por venir.

\- ¿A Emily?- Preguntó Morgan sin entender- ¿De qué va esto?- Miró hacia ambos alternativamente, que parecían comunicarse en silencio.

\- No puedes pedirle eso, Clyde – Sean se había interpuesto entre los dos- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Le reclamó- ¿No tuvo ya suficiente con el asunto de Doyle?.

\- Espera, espera- Intervino, alarmado Morgan- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Doyle?.

Sean se giró para dar las correspondientes explicaciones.

\- Era un contacto de Doyle- Aclaró, ignorando los gestos de sorpresa de algunos de los agentes- A menudo iba a su casa. Emily lo conoció allí cuando vivía...- Se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio la expresión de zozobra en ella.

\- Cuando vivía con él… - Terminó Reid la frase. Y durante unos segundos se hizo un pequeño silencio.

Emily sabía que ya era de dominio publico hasta dónde había estado implicada con Doyle, pero aún se sentía mal cuando algo relativo a su relación con él, se mencionaba. Se sintió un poco avergonzada y apartó la mirada, dejando su vista, fija en el suelo.

\- Emily no volvió a tener contacto con él después de la detención de Doyle- Explicó Clyde- Por su perfil, estoy seguro de que a ella le daría toda la información.

\- ¿Qué tenía de particular su perfil?- Fue Hotch quien realizó la pregunta, pero la misma, estaba en la mente de todos.

Sean resopló, antes de intervenir

\- Siempre quiso todo lo que Ian tenía…

Las miradas volvieron a dirigirse a Emily, quien sumida en sus propias reflexiones, había permanecido en silencio todo aquel tiempo.

\- ¡¿Qué coño?!- Exclamó Derek, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír- ¿Me estás diciendo que quiere a Emily?- La pregunta, en realidad sobraba,

Finalmente, Ella levantó la vista, mirando directamente a Clyde, y con un gesto de dolor dijo:

\- No. Quiere a Lauren.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!. No hará eso- Dijo J,J. Horrorizada. Ella de primera mano, sabía lo que había sufrido Emily con todo el asunto de Doyle.

\- Por supuesto que no- Añadió Hotch- No pienso ponerla en peligro, por algo que es una mera suposición.

Emily, escuchó como todos hablaban de ella y nadie parecía interesado en su opinión. Cansada de ser invisible en aquella sala, se levantó y llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Exclamó, mirando severamente al resto de agentes- Me gusta tan poco o menos que a vosotros…. Pero Clyde tiene razón. A mí me lo dirá…

\- Querrás decir que a Lauren se lo dirá- Apuntó Sean, con un gesto de reproche.

\- Es lo mismo, Sean… Puedo volver a ser ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Si ya… - Admitió Sean- Y ya sabemos como terminó eso- Le reprochó.

Se dio cuenta de cómo este último comentario, había provocado una reacción de cierta inquietud en su equipo. Se sintió un poco culpable por ellos, pero no había modo de que se echara atrás. Sabía que todos odiaban la idea de que trabajara encubierta, pero en realidad, sólo tenía que convencer a una persona.

\- Hotch- Le dijo con seguridad- No permitiré que gente muera, pudiendo evitarlo. Puedo hacerlo.

\- Hotch… no puedes permitir.

Era Morgan quien hablaba.

\- Cállate Derek...- Le ordenó ella.- No es asunto tuyo

Derek, la miró sorprendido, ni siquiera parecía ella. ¿Había visto un atisbo de Lauren?, pensó. Si ella era así, el asunto era peor de lo que sospechaba.

Hotch se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, buscando alguna sombra de duda en ella, pero no la encontró.

\- Está bien- Aceptó finalmente, ignorando los cuchicheos de desacuerdo entre los miembros equipo- Pero quedarás con él en un lugar público. Y estarás todo el tiempo vigilada. Llevarás un micro, para asegurarnos de que todo va bien.

\- Vale, como tu digas- Dijo Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sentada en la barra del club donde había quedado con Murphy según la propia sugerencia de él, Emily, aparentemente tranquila, esperaba a éste. Llevaba el micro oculto en su sujetador, y sostenía una copa de bourbon en la mano.

A su derecha, desde una mesa situada en un rincón, la observaban Morgan y J.J.; apostado al otro lado del club, jugando al billar, estaba Sean.

Hotch, Rossi, Reid y Clyde, permanecían en una furgoneta de color negro aparcada en el exterior, semioculta.

Emily sólo había dado una directriz. Llegaría sola al club, y se iría sola. No quería arriesgarse a que Murphy la viera con nadie.

Su equipo, que nunca la había conocido como Lauren, se sorprendió al verla llegar. No solo es que fuera vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies, con un pantalón de cuero ajustado, botas, suéter de cuello alto y cazadora también de cuero, sino que tanto su expresión, como sus movimientos eran distintos. Si alguno de ellos, la hubiera comparado con un animal, habría sido una pantera. Con movimientos sinuosos, y desbordando una seguridad en si misma, que solo habían visto en contadas ocasiones, tomó su sitio en la barra. Derek dirigió la vista hacia ella, confuso, pero a cambio, solo recibió una mirada enigmática tremendamente perturbadora.

Y además, fumaba. Ninguno de ellos la había visto nunca fumar. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo interior de su cazadora, y se llevó uno a los labios. El camarero se inclinó hacia ella, para encendérselo. Luego dio una bocanada de humo, al tiempo que le sonreía seductoramente.

Derek no sabía quien era aquella mujer, pero desde luego, no era Emily Prentiss.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Murphy se sentó a su lado. Ella lo miró de reojo, pero en lugar de volverse hacia él, tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Luego, se inclinó hacia ella.

\- No has cambiado- Le susurró al oído- Siempre me gustaste vestida de cuero- Añadió en un tono libidinoso.

Emily dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo. El equipo no lo sabía, pero la única razón por la que fumaba, era porque la ayudaba a controlar sus emociones. En aquel caso, le sirvió para disimular el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo. No era una sorpresa para ella lo que Murphy había confesado. Lo sabía de sobra de su tiempo con Doyle, y se había vestido así a posta.

\- Creo que de hecho- Se giró hacia él, de forma descarada- hubieras preferido verme sin nada de cuero, ¿me equivoco?.- Y tomó otro sorbo de bourbon.

Murphy rió para sus adentros, complacido al saberse centro de atención.

\- Vaya- Le dijo siguiéndole el juego- ¿Qué diría Ian si te oyera?. Recuerdo que era muy posesivo contigo.

Emily contuvo la respiración unos segundos ante el nombre de Ian, pero mantuvo su expresión calmada. Sabía que los demás estaban escuchando cada palabra que decían, y se debatió entre exponer su vida íntima con Ian, y realizar su trabajo. Finalmente, pensó que no había ninguna decisión real que tomar.

\- Bueno… Ya sabes, él siempre cuidaba lo que consideraba suyo.

Murphy sonrió. Aquella mujer le excitaba sólo con hablar.

\- ¿Y ahora quien te cuida?- Le preguntó con curiosidad morbosa- Los muertos no tienen posesiones.

\- ¿Te estás ofreciendo a hacerlo por él, Liam?.

Murphy captó el gesto provocador que acompañó a sus palabras. Lauren, siempre lo había vuelto loco, y el hecho de que hubiera sido la amante de Doyle, aumentaba su deseo de tenerla.

\- Depende de la retribución.

Emily se detuvo un momento, mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no era él quien salía más beneficiado?- Hizo una pausa, asegurándose de que captaba su atención- No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer- Añadió susurrándole al oído.

Notó como Murphy tragaba saliva, y sonrió satisfecha.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas?.

Ahora estaban tan cerca que casi rozaba sus labios. Emily notó, asqueada, cómo Murphy colocó su mano en su muslo, acariciándola, pero no retrocedió ni un ápice. Si se hubiera girado a su alrededor, habría visto la cara de disgusto de Morgan y Sean, y la preocupación de J.J. En la furgoneta, desde donde podían ver toda la escena, puesto que García había pinchado la cámara del club, Hotch miró de reojo a Clyde, preguntándose si habían hecho bien en enviarla allí.

\- Depende de la retribución- Le contestó con sus mismas palabras, lo que provocó una carcajada en Murphy que, para su alivio, retiró la mano de su pierna.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lauren?- Se rindió finalmente.

\- Como ya sabrás. Soy una niña grande, y tengo mi propio negocio.- Volvió a dar una bocanada- Pero me está costando volver a entrar después de un tiempo apartada.

\- El negocio está muy concurrido últimamente- Le señaló centrándose ahora en lo que ella quería.

\- Lo sé- Dijo Emily- He oído algo de una operación en estos días. Dicen que unos rusos están buscando algunos artículos para una gran fiesta, aquí mismo...

\- ¿Quieres que te contacte con ellos?- Preguntó.

\- ¿Puedes?

Él hizo una pausa antes de contestar, buscando algo en ella que le hiciera desconfiar. No lo encontró.

\- Hasta donde sé, ya tienen vendedor… y todo está atado.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó decepcionada- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?, ¿A quién tengo en la competencia?.

\- Le conoces- Le informó- El Búho.- Añadió. Notó la expresión de admisión en ella.

En la furgoneta, Clyde informaba al resto.

\- Su nombre real es Michael Brown. Es también de la época de Doyle. No teníamos idea de que estuviera instalado aquí. Emily creo que coincidió en una ocasión con él.

\- Quizás pueda llegar a un acuerdo con él- Dijo ella- Es mucho material. Puedo ayudar con eso. ¿Aún tengo tiempo?.

Él la miró dudando si darle más información a cambio de nada.

\- Si no te importa...Preferiría tratar este tema en un lugar más discreto- Le propuso en un susurro- Ahí atrás tengo una pequeña oficina. Nadie nos molestará.

Emily sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Y en cinco segundos, tomó la decisión. Sabía que para nada le iba a gustar al resto del equipo, pero ya estaba allí, e iba a conseguir la información que necesitaba como fuera.

Apagó su cigarrillo, tomó un último sorbo de bourbon para darse valor, y se levantó, quedándose frente a él.

\- ¿Por dónde?- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Morgan se revolvió en su asiento. J.J. le colocó una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

\- ¡Qué demonios… !- Acertó a decir, y le habló a su jefe- Hotch…, no podemos dejarla sola. Ese tío es un pervertido.

Por el pequeño auricular de su oído, oyó como Hotch intercambiaba unas palabras con Clyde. Finalmente dijo:

\- Vigilad hacia donde van, y acercaos un poco. A cualquier señal de Emily, actuad

Morgan resopló, pero no se atrevió a desobedecerle.

Murphy, condujo a Emily hasta la trastienda. Efectivamente, tenía un pequeño y lúgubre despachó allí montado. Libros de cuentas se amontonaban en una estantería de hierro, junto a una pequeña mesa de oficina.

Una vez en el interior, cerró la puerta tras él.

Inmediatamente, la acorraló contra la misma, pegándose libidinosamente a su cuerpo. Emily notó su aliento en la cara, y su mano recorriéndole la cintura hasta llegar a su pecho. Sintió ganas de vomitar, cuando notó su erección a través de sus pantalones.

\- ¿Sabes?- Le susurró- Una vez os vi a Ian y a ti, en una fiesta que dio en su casa- Hizo una pausa, asegurándose de que tenía su atención- Os lo montasteis en la biblioteca, y os dejasteis la puerta entreabierta.

Emily, recordaba perfectamente aquello, ¿cómo olvidarlo?. Era el cumpleaños de Emily e Ian había decidido sorprenderla con una fiesta. En un momento dado se habían escabullido, para continuar su fiesta particular. No tenía ni idea de que aquel degenerado los hubiera visto.

\- No sabía que te ponía cachondo mirar… ¿Te gustó lo que viste?- Le dirigió una sonrisa descarada.

Desde el otro lado del micrófono, el resto de agentes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Siempre habían preferido pensar que la relación entre Emily e Ian, era algo totalmente frío. Les estaba confirmando, que realmente lo había disfrutado.

\- Te tenía contra la pared… como yo te tengo ahora…, y aún llevabas el vestido puesto- Su aliento hediondo, golpeó sus sentidos- No vi su cara. Pero te vi a ti, como te retorcías mientras te embestía, golpeándote una y otra vez, y oí tus gemidos. Tratabas de controlarlos porque sabías que aquello estaba lleno de gente… pero no podías ¿verdad?.

Emily se quedó paralizada, reviviendo aquella escena. Murphy pensó que el rubor que de pronto había subido a sus mejillas, era de excitación, pero realmente lo había causado la vergüenza que la invadió al ser consciente de que todos sus amigos lo habían escuchado.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Le preguntó recuperando el control- Ni siquiera Ian lo consiguió tan fácilmente.

\- ¿No vas a darme un adelanto, Lauren?- Continuó, metiendo su mano entre sus muslos.

Emily se alegró de que el equipo no pudiera verla. Estaba segura de que Derek o Sean, habrían intervenido directamente, y estaba segura de que Derek, además, habría empotrado a Murphy contra la estantería de un solo golpe.

Tuvo que contenerse para que Murphy no sospechara su profundo desagrado.

\- Creo que estoy notando el tuyo entre mis piernas- Dijo en un jadeo, y sin perder la sonrisa- Quizás deberías apartarte un poco, no vaya a ser que se dispare antes de tiempo.

Morgan, que se había colocado junto a J.J. en el pasillo que daba al trastero, soltó un bufido.

\- Morgan, tranquilízate- Le conminó J.J- Sabe lo que hace.- Aunque tampoco parecía demasiado convencida.

Murphy se apartó, un poco y la desnudó con la mirada, durante unos segundos que a Emily se le hicieron eternos. Aún podía sentir el tacto de su cuerpo contra ella y habría vomitado allí mismo si hubiera podido.

Él, se acercó a la mesa, miró una agenda, y apuntó unos datos en un papel, entregándoselos.

\- Es el teléfono del Búho. Si quieres hacer algún trato, tendrás que darte prisa. La operación se realizará dentro de dos días. Si tienes algo que ofrecer, tendrás que tenerlo ya disponible. No cambiarán la fecha. Los muelles tendrán menos vigilancia ese día, porque estará todo centrado en la visita del gobernador a la ciudad.

Y de golpe, le había dado toda la información que necesitaba.

Emily adivinó la intención de Murphy, de cobrar su deuda, antes de que hiciera un solo movimiento hacia ella.

\- Verificaré la información. Y si es todo correcto… hablaremos de nuestro asunto.- Le dijo sin perder su tono sugerente.

\- Si no te importa...- Añadió él acercándose de nuevo a ella- Tomaré ahora mi adelanto.

Emily contuvo la respiración, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada que levantara sospechas en él. Si se enteraba de su engaño, avisaría a los implicados y toda la operación podría irse al traste.

Se acercó a ella, agarrándola del cuello y la besó con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. Notó su lengua empujando dentro de su boca, mientras manoseaba sus pechos, y se sintió enferma.. Finalmente, se apartó dejándola libre, y pudo volver a respirar, mientras intentaba controlar el latido de su corazón.

Le abrió la puerta, para dejarla salir.

Derek y J.J. la vieron venir desde el fondo del pasillo, tremendamente perturbada. Con la cabeza baja, ni siquiera les miró cuando pasó junto a ellos. Se dirigió hacia la salida trasera del club, sin que tampoco se percatara de la presencia de Sean.

Por fin, una vez fuera, tomó una bocanada de aire, y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared, para ayudarse a recuperar el control. Derek, apareció poco después detrás de ella.

\- ¡Emily! ¡ ¿Qué coño fue eso?!- Le reclamó, gritando. Su enfado se convirtió en genuina preocupación, cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba-, ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba hasta ella.

Si ella no hubiera estado tan afectada habría notado el temor en sus ojos..

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, al tiempo que apoyaba la espalda en la pared. Hizo un leve intento de levantar la mano, para indicarle que estaba bien, pero con la misma, se giró, y comenzó a vomitar.

Derek, ahora alarmado, le sostuvo la cabeza en silencio, hasta que terminó y pudo incorporarse.

Y se le congeló el corazón cuando vio las lágrimas comenzando a desbordar sus ojos.

\- Emily… - Acertó a decir.

Pero ella lo detuvo con una mirada repentinamente fría y oscura.

\- Ahora no… - Seguía alterada por todo lo ocurrido, y demasiado avergonzada como para hacerle frente en aquel momento.- Tengo que salir de aquí.

Y se marchó apresuradamente del lugar. Derek pensó en seguirla, pero lo que había visto en su mirada, lo detuvo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Eran más de las 2 de la madrugada, cuando Derek escuchó el timbre de la puerta. En realidad, no lo había despertado. A pesar de estar agotado, no podía conciliar el sueño, y finalmente había decidido sentarse en el sillón frente a la tele, para ver cualquier cosa que pudiera inducirle al sueño. Una película de acción de serie B, fue la opción elegida, pero ni aún así había conseguido dormir. Habían intentado localizar a Emily después de que desapareciera, y finalmente ésta le había enviado un mensaje a J.J., para decirles que estaba bien, que se había ido a casa y que les vería al día siguiente en la oficina.

Realmente no se sorprendió tanto como hubiera sido lo lógico, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, cuando abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con Emily. Supuso que, en realidad, no había pasado por su apartamento. Aún conservaba los pantalones de cuero y el suéter de cuello alto, si bien la chaqueta de cuero había desaparecido, y su pelo caía desmadejado sobre su pálido rostro. Lo que de verdad lo asustó, fue su expresión ausente.

\- ¡Jesús, Emily!, ¿qué te ha pasado?..

Viendo que no reaccionaba, la tomó suavemente del brazo y la condujo hasta la barra de la cocina, donde la hizo sentar en una de los taburetes de la misma.

Ella lo miró confusa, extrañada por aquella amabilidad repentina. Pero no dijo una palabra, simplemente esperó allí hasta que Derek puso entre sus manos un descafeinado. Su primer impulso había sido servirle una copa, pero visto su estado lo consideró poco prudente.

Emily le dio las gracias en un susurro, y tomó un sorbo de la bebida. Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de la cocina y, fue la primera vez que tuvo conciencia de la hora que era. No era raro que cualquiera de ellos se presentara en casa del otro incluso a altas horas de la noche. Tenían la suficiente confianza entre ellos, como para no necesitar excusas, pero aquella, no era una hora razonable para ninguno de los dos.

Se levantó repentinamente, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Derek, que se había sentado junto a su lado.

\- Lo siento Derek.- Se disculpó apenada- No me di cuenta de la hora. Será mejor que me vaya…

Él la detuvo tomándola por los hombros. De ninguna manera, la dejaría salir de allí en aquel estado.

\- No vas a ningún lado Emily. Estaba despierto- Hizo una pausa, esperando haberla convencido. Le rompió el corazón la tristeza que vio en sus ojos- Siéntate, por favor.

Ella bajó la vista al suelo, y permaneció inmóvil.

\- Por Dios, Emily… No sé como ayudarte. Dime lo que necesitas- Casi le imploró.

Emily levantó el rostro, y fijó sus ojos en él. Desconcertado, notó como su expresión había cambiado, su mirada se había vuelto salvaje, y ni siquiera parecía ella misma..

\- Emily...- Acertó a decir. Y de repente le pareció que había desaparecido.

No le dio tiempo a nada más. De forma impulsiva, se arrojó a su cuello, casi con violencia, y buscó sus labios, besándolo con desesperación. Derek, totalmente confundido en un principio, reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos y ejerciendo más fuerza de la que había pretendido, la tomó por las muñecas empujándola hacia atrás, hasta que consiguió separarla de él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó perplejo. Jamás había visto a Emily de aquella forma. En el tiempo que habían compartido, a veces intercambiaban miradas cómplices o flirteos juguetones. Ambos sabían desde hacía tiempo, que su relación se había convertido en mucho más que una amistad, pero ninguno parecía atreverse a dar el siguiente paso, a pesar que los dos lo deseaban. Sin embargo, eran demasiado prudentes para dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Pensó que algo terrible le estaba sucediendo si había sido capaz de besarle de aquella manera.

Ella, sin abandonar su expresión enajenada, lo miró con cierta frustración.

\- Sé que quieres esto, Morgan.- Le dijo desafiante.

A él le sorprendió el uso de su apellido en la intimidad, y más aún la forma en la que se había dirigido a él.

\- Lo quiero Emily- Admitió, aún sujetándole las manos, mientras esta se retorcía intentando llegar hasta él- Pero no sé que diablos te pasa.

Ella, con rabia dio un paso atrás, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

\- Pensé que querías saber lo que necesitaba- Sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros y llenos de odio- Esto es lo que necesito. Esto es lo que quiero. Si no eres capaz de dármelo, lo buscaré en cualquier otro lugar.

Y Derek tuvo la convicción de que no mentía. Después de lo que había oído durante su conversación con Murphy, la creía capaz de cualquier cosa. En su mente irrumpió la imagen que se había formado de ella haciendo el amor con Doyle, y sintió como un sentimiento de furia tensaba todo su cuerpo inundado por unos súbitos celos que no podía controlar. Pensar, en lo que le había hecho, peor, en lo que se había dejado hacer, lo enfermaba. Y ahora estaba ella allí, ofreciéndose igual que lo había hecho con Doyle.

Cerró la distancia entre ambos, y agarrándola, depósito esa ira en sus labios, creyendo que quizás ella se asustaría y se echaría atrás arrepentida. Pero al contrario, Emily le devolvió el beso con la misma urgencia, y al cabo de unos segundos sus lenguas se enredaron como si fueran dos serpientes en un ritual de apareamiento.

Pero ella no quería besos. No esa noche. Rápidamente tiró del borde su camisa, deshaciéndose de ella, para luego hacer lo propio con su suéter. Derek observó su pecho de porcelana, agitándose velozmente, oculto bajo su sujetador de encaje negro. Volviendo a su boca, llevó sus manos expertas, al broche de su sujetador y en un segundo, fue a hacerle compañía al resto de la ropa. Una ligera punzada de dolor cruzó su rostro, cuando vio la marca que Doyle le había dejado en su cuerpo, y pasó sus dedos por el contorno del trébol de cuatro hojas. Emily, que en aquel momento, sólo lo quería a él, dentro de ella, se apresuró a apartarle la mano, para ir directa a sus pantalones. Antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, ya los había llevado hasta la altura de sus tobillos, y únicamente tuvo que terminar de deshacerse de ellos. Tan pronto hizo eso, y con la ayuda de Derek, hizo lo mismo con los suyos, arrastrando sus bragas, a juego con el sujetador, en el proceso.

Emily, de pronto, notó que chocó con algo a sus espaldas, y se giró un momento para comprobar que de alguna manera habían topado con el respaldo del sillón. Se apoyó en el mismo, ya totalmente desnuda, mientras Derek se centraba en sus pechos, lamiéndolos y pellizcándolos con tanta fuerza, que supo que tendría marcas al día siguiente.

Ella, totalmente enajenada, recordó que él aún no estaba desnudo, y se concentró en desprenderse de sus calzoncillos, sonriendo satisfecha, al comprobar que él ya estaba preparado para el siguiente paso. Y era una buena cosa, porque no tenía ninguna intención de esperar. Aquella noche, no era delicadeza lo que buscaba.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándose intensamente. Derek pensó que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, y de repente recordó sus noches de cine, sus conversaciones nerd, aquellos días que iban juntos a correr o quedaban en el campo de tiro, y por un momento se le rompió el corazón viendo aquella desesperación en sus ojos.

Intentó ser tierno, lo intentó, pero ella rechazaba sus caricias suaves y sus gestos delicados.

\- ¡Hazlo de una puta vez, Morgan!- Le ordenó por fin, con un descaro que jamás habría imaginado en ella- No quiero tus dulzuras esta noche.

Derek la miró, buscando en sus ojos, un resquicio de duda. ¿Era aquello lo que quería realmente? ¿Era lo que necesitaba para sentirse viva?. Se preguntó cuantas noches habría hecho lo mismo en cualquier club nocturno. ¿Serían desconocidos? Supo con certeza, que sin duda, debían serlo. Y de nuevo, se sintió invadido por la ira.

\- Ya te lo he dicho- Añadió ella, retándolo- Lo que tú no me des, lo encontraré en cualquier otro lado. Me iré con el primer hombre que se cruce en mi camino, y le dejaré hacerme lo que quiera.

Sus palabras destilaban veneno. Sabía que intentaba enfurecerlo aún mas, y de hecho lo había conseguido. Si era eso lo que quería, era justo lo que obtendría.

La agarró fuertemente por los hombros, y le dio la vuelta, inclinándola sobre el respaldo del sillón. Alcanzó a oír una risa de satisfacción ahogada por un gemido de placer, cuando la obligó a separar las piernas y llevó su mano hasta su centro, introduciendo dos dedos en ella. Vio como se retorcía y entre jadeos desesperados, la oyó burlarse de él, con una risa histérica "No me jodas agente Morgan. Puedes hacerlo mejor".

Ayudado con su mano, se colocó en su entrada, calculando el mejor ángulo, y cuando estuvo seguro, de una sola vez, entró en ella, haciéndola estallar de placer. Tomando sus pechos con ambas manos, y sin poder sacarse la imagen de Doyle sometiéndola contra la pared, comenzó a empujarla una y otra vez, cada vez con más furia contra el sillón. Oyó sus gritos desenfrenados, al tiempo que le pedía que fuera más y más duro con ella. Y eso hizo. Bajó sus manos de sus pechos, hasta agarrar sus caderas, para ejercer más fuerza en su impulso. Llegó un momento, en que Derek pensó que incluso los vecinos de abajo debían estar escuchando cómo el sillón, a medida que sus embestidas contra las caderas de Emily se iban volviendo más violentas, se iba desplazando hacia delante. Pero nada le importó, siguió acelerando el ritmo, hasta que escuchó como ella explotaba en un orgasmo entre gritos descontrolados. Unos segundos después, él la siguió en su éxtasis, quedándose después tendidos, exhaustos, en la misma posición, hasta que por fin él se retiró, invadido por una repentina sensación de que acababan de cometer un grave error.

Dio dos pasos atrás, y contempló horrorizado como sus dedos habían quedado marcados en sus caderas. Un sentimiento de vergüenza lo recorrió, cuando Emily se giró y comprobó, el resto del estado de su cuerpo.,. Estaba seguro de que al día siguiente, lo tendría lleno de cardenales.

Ella le devolvió la mirada en silencio, y confusa por su expresión, siguió el recorrido de sus ojos, para comprobar por sí misma, las consecuencias de su encuentro. Y se conmovió un poco al ver la culpa reflejada en ellos.

\- Emily… te he hecho daño- Acertó a decir , casi en un susurro, aterrorizado ante su propia fuerza.

\- No pasa nada- Le dijo suavemente, con tristeza- Será mejor que me vaya. Mañana tenemos que estar temprano en la Unidad.

Se quedó allí de pie, intentando comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras ella se volvía a vestir.

Trató de acercarse a ella, pero una y otra vez, suavemente pero con firmeza, lo rechazó.

Por fin, desapareció por la puerta, dejándolo sólo y aturdido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, se reunieron todos para planear la estrategia a seguir. La información obtenida por Emily era todo lo que necesitaban para detener tanto a Alexey como al Búho. A nadie le gustaba lo que había ocurrido en el club, pero reconocían que había sido vital para la investigación.

Derek se encontraba apoyado en la pared, escuchando al resto trazar el plan. A ninguno le había pasado desapercibido lo silencioso que había estado desde que había llegado aquella mañana. Allí, apartado, con los brazos cruzados y mirada fija en el suelo, cualquiera podía notar, que todo aquel asunto le estaba molestando. De vez en cuando, su vista se iba hacia la puerta, esperando ver a Emily, que aún no había llegado. Penélope, lo miró preocupada, y tomó nota mental, para hablar con él más tarde.

\- Será una operación delicada- Estaba explicando Hotch- Los SWATS trabajarán coordinadamente con nosotros. Irán armados, así que no hagáis estupideces. La INTERPOL- añadió dirigiendo su vista hacia Clyde y Sean- También está interesada en Alexey, así que colaborará con nosotros enviando algunos agentes de refuerzo.

La puerta se abrió y Emily entro en la sala. Bajó la vista azorada, al sentirse repentinamente observada por todos. Cruzó brevemente la mirada con Derek, en un gesto de dolor, y éste se sintió invadido nuevamente por aquel sentimiento de culpa que se había instalado en su corazón, al comprobar que llevaba puesto otra vez un suéter de cuello alto y de manga larga, esta vez de color rojo, Estaba seguro que lo había elegido para tapar sus cardenales, y no pudo evitar pensar que, desde que había vuelto, ese tipo de prenda, se había convertido en habitual para ella. ¿Cuántas veces le había servido para ocultar las consecuencias de una noche como la que habían vivido ellos dos?.

\- Siento llegar tarde- Dijo casi en un susurro, y se sentó en la primera silla vacía que encontró, cabizbaja, intentando ignorar las expresiones de preocupación de sus colegas.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Hotch, comenzó a ponerla al día de lo que habían hablado hasta el momento, centrando su atención en el trabajo. A Derek se le revolvió el estómago, al comprobar que todos estaban actuando como sin nada hubiera pasado, y un sentimiento de frustración invadió su pensamiento. Se apartó de la pared en la que aún seguía apoyado, y se dirigió con ira contenida al resto de los que allí estaban.

-¿Es que nadie va a decir nada?- Les recriminó, clavando sus ojos especialmente en Clyde y en Hotch, a los que consideraba los máximos responsables de aquel desastre.

Soportó por unos segundos las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Emily contuvo la respiración, sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable.

\- No hay nada que decir, Agente Morgan- Le replicó Clyde, en tono grave, sabiendo perfectamente a qué venía aquella actitud airada.

\- ¿No?...- Morgan, miró atónito al resto.

No podía creer que nadie se atreviera a expresar lo que realmente pensaban. Había visto las caras de J.J. y Sean en el club, y luego las del resto del equipo en la furgoneta, y sabía que aquello les había molestado casi tanto como a él

\- ¿Nada?- Continuó- ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir J.J?- La miro fijamente, y en sus ojos sólo vio compasión ¿por Emily o por él?, no lo tuvo claro. Uno a uno fue señalándolos, intentando ignorar que Emily de repente parecía indefensa, encogida en aquella silla.

\- Pues yo sí tengo algo que decir- Dijo al fin.

\- Morgan...- Le llamó la atención Hotch, pero su tono no sonó con la habitual firmeza que le caracterizaba. A él también le había asqueado todo aquel asunto.

\- ¿Qué, Hotch?- Le interrumpió volviendo la vista hacia él- Dime, ¿esta va a ser la nueva forma de trabajar de la Unidad?

\- Conseguimos el objetivo- Intervino nuevamente Clyde. Se dirigía hacia él como a si fuera un niño pequeño con un berrinche- Deberías agradecérselo a tu compañera, en lugar de hacerla sentir peor.

"No vas a jugar esa carta", pensó Morgan. La apreciación de Clyde le había parecido rastrera. Odiaba a ese hombre desde el asunto de Doyle, y lo sucedido en los últimos días, no había mejorado su opinión.

\- ¿Peor?- Dijo con estupefacción, encarándose con él- ¿Te parece que puedo hacerla sentir peor?, ¿es que no tienes ojos en la cara?- Añadió señalándola.

Emily se encogió aún más en su asiento y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Notó cómo sus emociones se acumulaban en sus ojos cuando todos volvieron a dirigir la vista hacia ella.

\- Emily tenía la situación controlada en todo momento, y gracias a eso conseguiremos salvar vidas- Clyde había levantado el tono de voz, y le apuntaba con el dedo- En este trabajo, el fin justifica los medios. Si no puedes soportarlo, es tu problema.

El puño de Derek salió disparado hacia la cara de Clyde, directo a su nariz, que empezó a sangrar. Consiguió sin embargo recuperar el equilibrio antes de caer al suelo. Derek parecía dispuesto a seguir golpeándolo hasta matarlo, pero sintió cómo los brazos Rossi y Hotch, lo sujetaban con fuerza. Reid se interpuso entre ambos, mientras que Sean había acudido en ayuda de Clyde. Penélope ahogó un grito, y J.J. contuvo a Emily que se había levantado de su asiento con la intención de separarlos.

Derek intentaba zafarse de Hotch y Rossi, pero lo tenían atrapado.

\- ¡Basta ya!- Le gritó Hotch- ¡Morgan!- Pero su mirada de reproche se dirigió directamente a Clyde.

\- ¡Eres un cabrón!- Le gritó, debatiéndose entre obedecer o no a su jefe- ¡No te importa ella! ¡Nunca te importó!- Le recriminó vencido por la furia- ¡Hubieras dejado que durmiera con él si hubiera hecho falta! ¡Igual que hiciste con Doyle.!

Emily, descompuesta entre los brazos de JJ, sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas, y dejó salir un gemido ahogado ante la mención de Doyle. J.J. la sostuvo con más fuerza, notando preocupada cómo su rostro se había tornado anormalmente pálido.

Clyde, que estaba intentando taponar con un pañuelo la hemorragia de su nariz, rió para sus adentros y dibujó una sonrisa cínica en su cara,. Con sarcasmo en su voz, se encaró con él.

\- Pero a ti, si ¿verdad agente Morgan?- Casi le escupió las palabras- Deberías preguntarte por qué te molesta tanto con quien duerma o deje de dormir.

Y entonces, Derek, recordó su propia actuación la noche anterior. ¿Era él mejor que los demás hombres que habían compartido su cama? ¿No se había aprovechado igualmente de su debilidad? ¿No la había utilizado para descargar su propia frustración?. Giró la vista hacia Emily, que parecía un cervatillo asustado ante los faros de un coche, y se sintió terriblemente avergonzado. Sabía desde hace tiempo que sus sentimientos hacía ella, ya nada tenían que ver con la amistad, y le dolió más admitir, que su primera vez juntos, no había tenido nada que ver con lo que él había imaginado para ella.

Hasta el momento, ambos habían ocultado muy bien los sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer entre ellos. Pero en aquel instante, tanto uno como otro, bajaron inconscientemente las barreras, y resultó cristalino como el agua para todos los que allí estaban, que Clyde había dado certeramente con la causa de su furia. Desconcertados y confusos, fueron testigos del cruce de miradas entre Emily y Derek, que parecían comunicarse en un silencio cómplice. La expresión extrañamente arrepentida de él, junto con el ligero rubor de ella, no hicieron más que confirmar lo que ya era evidente para todos.

Derek notó las miradas de comprensión que Hotch y Rossi se intercambiaron, e incapaz de soportarlo más, aprovechando que habían aflojado su fuerza sobre él, se zafó de ambos y salió de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo. Se dirigió hacia su despachó, y todos pudieron oír el golpe de la puerta, al cerrarla violentamente detrás de él.

J.J., que por un momento, había dejado de prestar atención a Emily, para centrarse en Derek, volvió la vista de nuevo hacia ella, para comprobar cómo intentaba inútilmente ocultar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Preocupada por salvaguardar la intimidad de su amiga, dirigió una mirada cómplice a Penélope, que actuó inmediatamente.

\- Venga- Conminó con firmeza, a los hombres del equipo- Ahora tenéis que salir todos de aquí- Al tiempo que prácticamente los empujaba hacia la puerta. Finalmente, echando un último vistazo a Emily, que se había quedado en compañía de J.J, salió ella también.

J.J, ayudó a sentarse a Emily, que parecía encontrarse en estado de shock, y la desbordó un sentimiento de compasión.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Era lo único que le podía decir, no quería forzarla a nada.

\- Lo he estropeado todo, J,J- Le dijo casi en un susurro- No.- Añadió- Lauren lo ha estropeado todo- Y de nuevo se deshizo en lágrimas entre sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Derek caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, intentando aplacar el cúmulo de emociones que se habían adueñado de su mente y de su corazón. Lleno de furia, había arremetido violentamente contra el mobiliario, y ahora su despacho parecía un escenario de guerra.

Apenas se dio cuenta del suave golpeteo en la puerta, cuando Penélope acudió a comprobar cómo se encontraba. Finalmente, ésta se había atrevido a entrar, alarmada por los sonidos que llegaban desde dentro.

El corazón de Penélope dio un vuelco cuando constató el estado en que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Por Dios Derek!- Exclamó acercándose a él- ¡Para de una vez!.

Al contacto de sus manos, Derek se detuvo bruscamente, para luego apartarse de ella y acabar sentado en un pequeño sillón, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Penélope, se acercó lentamente, e inclinándose hacia él, lo abrazó amorosamente.

\- La amas de verdad- Dijo como si de pronto no hubiera nada más diáfano en el mundo.

Derek, levantó la vista, para encontrar sus dulces ojos, que tantas veces lo habían consolado. Ella, no necesitó que dijera una palabra para reconocer la verdad en aquella mirada triste.

De improviso, él se apartó de su abrazo, alejándose unos pasos de ella, hasta que finalmente quedaron frente a frente. Aún tenía aquella expresión dolor, y de rabia que Penélope había visto hacía unos minutos, y sintió compasión por él.

\- ¡Ese maldito Clyde!- Exclamó con furia- ¡Tiene la culpa de todo!.

Penélope se acercó a él nuevamente, y tomándolo por los brazos, le obligó a mirarla.

\- Derek Morgan. ¡ya basta!- Le ordenó sin contemplaciones- Me vas a decir ahora, qué es lo que realmente te ocurre.

Esperó unos segundos, pero lo único que pudo percibir en él, fue su vano intento por evitar sus ojos.

\- Vi cómo os mirabais- Se atrevió a decirle finalmente, para forzarle a responder- ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado entre ustedes dos?!

Derek, la miró desconcertado, sorprendido de que, sin ser perfiladora, se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Finalmente, Penélope notó como se relajó, y lo liberó de sus manos para darle un poco de espacio.

Derek dio un par de pasos por la sala, frotándose las sienes, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Penélope, mientras, permanecía callada esperando a que estuviera preparado. Finalmente se paró frente a ella.

\- Anoche estuvimos juntos- Admitió, cabizbajo.

Ella tardó unos segundos en asimilar las implicaciones de aquella frase, y abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la inesperada confesión,

\- ¿Anoche?… ¿Fuiste a su casa?- Preguntó un poco atónita aún. Había permanecido en su guarida durante la operación, encargándose de pinchar las imágenes del club, pero después J.J,, al volver, le había dicho que Emily se había ido a su casa.

\- No- Negó Derek, mientras buscaba la forma de explicarle a García, lo que ni él mismo podía entender- Se presentó en mi apartamento de madrugada- Hizo una pausa- No sé de dónde venía, pero estoy seguro de que no pasó por su casa. Parecía que llevaba vagando toda la noche… Estaba como ida...- Añadió con un gesto de dolor, al recordar la expresión enajenada de Emily.

Penélope lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Derek?.- Le preguntó suavemente

\- No sé... - Buscó de nuevo el recuerdo de Emily en su mente- Era como si no fuera ella misma… nunca la había visto así. Insolente, fría, descarada y al mismo tiempo parecía atormentada. Me pidió que me acostara con ella- Añadió casi titubeando, y luego precisó… - Pero su tono era exigente… y cuando me negué… dijo todas aquellas cosas...- Se interrumpió asimismo, abatido y al borde las lágrimas. Luego la miró con ojos desesperados- ¡Dijo que si no aceptaba buscaría a cualquiera, y dejaría que le hiciera lo que quisiera!.- Explotó al fin.

\- ¿Emily?- Penélope estaba estupefacta. No reconocía a su amiga en aquella descripción.

\- No estoy seguro de que fuera ella...- Murmuró para sí- Y luego me retó, se burló de mí, hasta que finalmente hice lo que me pidió- Admitió apesadumbrado, desviando la mirada.

García, que normalmente siempre tenía algo que decir, dudó unos momentos antes de hablar.

\- Derek… pero sois adultos… podéis arreglarlo.. y al fin y al cabo...- Puso una sonrisa pícara intentando aligerar el ambiente- Estoy bastante segura de que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

\- ¡Pero no así!- Exclamó él recuperando su tono airado.- No tenía que ser así.

Penélope, sobresaltada, le dirigió una mirada confusa.

\- ¿Así como?, Derek….- Titubeó esperando que le aportara el detalle que faltaba.

\- Le hice daño, Penélope.- Confesó finalmente, avergonzado.

Ella durante unos segundos, se sintió realmente alarmada por las implicaciones de sus última admisión. En su mente no podía concebir, que Morgan pudiera hacerle daño a nadie, menos a una mujer.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando…? - Balbuceó- Derek… ¿no habías dicho que ella quería?, tu….- Se detuvo sin atreverse a pronunciar las palabras que le pasaban por la cabeza.

\- ¡No!- Negó en tono tajante- Jamás haría algo así.

Penélope se dio cuenta, de que se había sorprendido ante su insinuación, y se sintió un poco culpable.

\- ¿Entonces qué?...- Se impacientó ella. Evidentemente aquella conversación sobre datos tan íntimos no era fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero Derek la estaba empezando a poner cada vez mas nerviosa, con sus divagaciones.- ¡Por todos los santos, Derek!, ¡Dilo de una vez! ¡No voy a escandalizarme a estas alturas!.

\- Fue… - Continuó evitando mirarla a la cara, para ser capaz de encontrar el valor- No sé si violento… pero sí duro…brusco…vacío...- Hizo una pausa, y por fin alzó la vista hacia ella- Penélope, era como si quisiera que la castigaran.

Una vez terminó su desahogo, se quedó vencido, apoyado en la pared.

Penélope se acercó a él con determinación.

\- Derek- Le llamó. Pero éste no reaccionó- ¡Derek, mírame!- Por fin consiguió su atención y éste alzo la vista- No entiendo de qué demonios va todo esto, pero si hay una cosa que sé, es que lo que vi hoy en los ojos de Emily cuando te miró, no fue rencor u odio hacia ti. Puedes apostar lo que sea, a que siente lo mismo por ti que tú por ella.

\- Pero...- Balbuceó Derek.

\- ¡No me interrumpas!- Le ordenó- Vas a buscar un momento, cuánto antes si puede ser, y vais a hablar de esto a solas para arreglarlo… - Añadió en tono de reprimenda- Porque lo único evidente para mí ahora mismo, es que podríais estar juntos y felices, y habéis optado por sentiros desgraciados. Y lo demás, me importa un pimiento, Derek Morgan. ¿Me has entendido?

Derek la miró sorprendido. ¿De dónde demonios había salido esa agresividad?. Y de pronto, le pareció tan tierno su intento de cuidarle, que sintió que la ira se desvanecía, y comenzó a calmarse. La miro a los ojos, esforzándole en dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sí, mamá.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios!- Exclamó ella satisfecha consigo misma- No sé que harías sin mi.

Y era verdad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek no intentó hablar con Emily aquel día. Estaban centrados en la operación que estaban planificando y, aconsejado por J.J. Hotch había decidido apartar a Emily del caso, enviándola a casa, hasta que todo terminara. Se sentía en parte responsable de todo lo que ocurría, y se preguntaba si se había equivocado al permitirle acercarse a Murphy de aquel modo. Él no era como Clyde, no creía que el fin justificara los medios, y por eso consideró que Emily ya se había sacrificado lo suficiente, como para tener que seguir lidiando dos días más con el resto del equipo, y con la presencia de su antiguo jefe. Estaba preocupado por ella, y estaba preocupado por Morgan. Era evidente que algo había ocurrido entre los dos, razón de más para que no trabajaran juntos durante la operación. Pensó que debía estar realmente mal, cuando ella había aceptado su orden sin protesta alguna. Por lo que respecta a Derek, por supuesto Hotch tuvo que darle una reprimenda, obligándole a pedir disculpas a Clyde para evitar un expediente disciplinario, lo que hizo a regañadiente. Nunca le confesó, sin embargo, que en el fondo pensaba que se lo había merecido. Clyde Pascua, no era santo de devoción de ningún miembro del equipo.

Emily, por su parte, se encerró en su apartamento intentando desconectarse de todo aquello hasta que hubiera terminado. Se sentía ansiosa, triste y avergonzada, todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba abochornada de cómo se había comportado con Derek, y de cómo le había mostrado aquella parte oscura de la que una y otra vez, intentaba deshacerse sin lograrlo. Lo peor, es que había esperado que Derek la odiara por ello, y sin embargo, veía en él el mismo sentimiento de culpa que ella soportaba, y eso la hacía sentir mas miserable aún. Él no se había merecido aquello… y sin embargo desde el lugar más sombrío de su mente, se planteaba si realmente a él no le atraía más Lauren que ella. Nunca antes se había atrevido a dar el paso que había dado aquella noche. Se sintió vencida por Lauren, que poco a poco parecía apoderarse de su alma. ¿Cuánto quedaba de ella misma en aquel cuerpo?. Sospechaba que cada vez menos, y en realidad, era más fácil ser Lauren. Ella era seductora, fuerte y decidida Lauren no sufría por nadie, no se arrepentía de nada y siempre conseguía lo que quería. No tenía sus dudas, sus temores y sus inseguridades. Todo el mundo se sentía atraído por ella, ¿cómo aquella Emily, asustada y débil podía competir con ella?. A su entender, era imposible.

Recibió un mensaje de J.J, al día siguiente en la madrugada, para informarle de que la operación había un éxito y que todos estaban bien. Habían detenido tanto a Alexey como al Búho, y todos habían vuelto a casa. Emily suspiró aliviada, al fin y al cabo era un consuelo que su sacrificio no hubiera sido en vano. Se odió a si misma por pensar que Clyde a veces tenía razón, y que en alguna ocasión el fin justificaba los medios. Detestaba que el medio siempre acabara siendo ella.

Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana, y la despertó el timbre de la puerta. Cuando se acercó a abrir, se encontró con un muy nervioso Derek Morgan al otro lado. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él entró en su apartamento sin esperar a ser invitado.

\- Perdona por la hora- Se disculpó, aunque no parecía lamentarlo realmente- Pero es que necesitaba hablar contigo y luego tengo que volver a la Unidad a terminar el papeleo.

A Emily le sorprendió bastante aquella disculpa teniendo en cuenta la hora en la que ella había aparecido en su casa hacía un par de noches.

\- J.J. me ha dicho que ha ido todo bien- Apuntó de repente ella, sin saber qué más decir. Estaba un poco desconcertada por la repentina visita.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos?- Le pidió. Aunque en realidad, ya lo había hecho en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Ella se acercó a él y dudando durante unos instantes qué sofá elegir, finalmente escogió el sofá de tres plazas que él ocupaba. Cada uno en un extremo.

Emily notó el esfuerzo que Derek estaba haciendo por mantener la calma.

\- Derek...- Le dijo. Sospechaba que venía a disculparse y no tenía ánimos para explicarle que no lo culpaba de nada.

\- No...- La interrumpió, sin dejarla terminar la frase- Emily...¿qué fue lo que pasó la otra noche?.

\- Me parece que es evidente…- Contestó ella con ironía. No esperaba aquella pregunta.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo…- Insistió él con gravedad, sin entrar en su juego.

Emily le dirigió una mirada cansada. Suspiró, y se levantó del sillón, colocándose frente a él.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Derek?…- Le inquirió gesticulando con las manos. Se la veía frustrada e incómoda por tener que hablar de aquel tema- Ocurrió y ya está- Le restó importancia- No tienes que sentirte culpable por disfrutarlo- Fue casi una recriminación.

\- ¿Perdón?.- Se había levantado también de su asiento, encarándose a ella. No estaba preparado para aquel último comentario.

\- ¿Me vas a negar que no lo hiciste?- Le preguntó con aire autosuficiente.

Derek se acercó a ella, situándose a unos centímetros de su rostro. Se le veía ofendido.

\- ¿Crees que se trata de eso?- Fue un susurro, bajo y grave.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, un poco turbada por su cercanía

\- ¿De qué más si no?- Preguntó con sorpresa elevando el tono- Hizo una pausa y, viendo la expresión molesta de Derek, lamentó sus palabras- Mira- Continuó con un suspiro- Se que te sientes mal porque piensas que me hiciste daño… - Añadió con énfasis para asegurarse de que la creía- pero no lo hiciste, de verdad… no es la primera vez que acabo con cardenales.

En el mismo instante que pronunció estas palabras, se arrepintió de las mismas. Le partió el corazón ver la expresión de dolor de Derek.

\- No… - Negó en un susurro, al tiempo que bajaba la vista al suelo, sin duda tratando de aceptar aquella realidad para la que no estaba preparado.- Lo supongo…

Ella se aproximó un poco más a él, rozando con delicadeza, su brazo, con su mano.

\- Derek- Le dijo suavemente, intentando buscar su mirada.

Él, finalmente levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos en ella. Ahora, Emily, solo vio determinación.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto, Emiy?,- No era solo curiosidad, casi fue un reclamo- ¿cuántas veces has ido a buscar a un desconocido?

Ella lo miró con disgusto, sintiéndose juzgada, y se apartó de él con brusquedad, aunque seguía frente a él con los brazos en jarras.

\- No pienso justificarme delante de ti- Le escupió con dureza- No tienes derecho.

Derek hizo un gesto de asentimiento, dándose cuenta de que había interpretado mal sus palabras.

\- Cierto…- Admitió- No lo tengo.- Hizo una pausa y se aproximó a ella rozando su mejilla con sus dedos.. Emily sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, al contacto con su mano- Es solo que creo que te mereces algo mejor.- Añadió con dulzura.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder. En su interior se debatía en una lucha interna contra Lauren. Se apartó de aquellos dedos, que la hacían dudar.

\- Y sin embargo-Le acusó con resentimiento.- No vi que hicieras algo diferente.

Aquella frase fue como una puñalada para Derek. La miró a los ojos, y vio una gran amargura en ellos. De repente, no sabía que decir. Ella tenía razón.

\- Emily…. - Apenas balbuceó intentando encontrar la palabras que no llegaban- Yo…

Pero no le dio tiempo a que pudiera justificarse.

\- Vamos Derek- Le dijo con sarcasmo- Sabes tan bien como yo, que llevabas deseándolo desde hace tiempo..

Derek, suspiró frustrado por su incapacidad para hacerle entender lo que sentía.

\- Sï, - Dijo al fin- Lo deseaba, Emily, no voy a negarlo…- Continuó- Pero, la verdad, no tengo muy claro con quien estuve la otra noche en mi apartamento- Añadió con tristeza.

Con un pequeño jadeo, lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de contestar.

\- ¿Con quien más Derek?- Le reprochó.

\- No lo sé- Ahora era él, el que parecía sorprendido- Dímelo tú- La conminó con firmeza- . Nunca te había visto de aquella manera... ¿era así cuando estabas con Doyle?.- La pregunta le salió de forma espontánea, pero era algo que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde aquella noche.

Ella abrió los ojos, estupefacta. Para nada lo esperaba.. ¿Qué clase curiosidad morbosa, le había llevado a interesarse por algo así?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?.- Su tono se había elevado un poco, y lo miró con desconcierto.

Derek intentó buscar un argumento… pero lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de ella con Doyle en aquella fiesta.

\- Lo que contó Murphy…- Dijo en un susurro.

\- ¡Por Dios…!,- exclamó ella, gesticulando con los brazos y los ojos desorbitados, sin poder creerse el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometida- No deberías preguntar algo si no estás preparado para escuchar la respuesta- Le advirtió resentida.

Derek asintió. Se lo tenía merecido. Y además, no era la primera vez que oía esa frase de su boca al intentar curiosear en su vida privada.

La diferencia, era que ahora él era parte de esa vida.

\- ¿Cómo lo soportaste?, - Insistió, arriesgándose a ser objeto de su ira- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¡¿Cómo puedo vivir conmigo misma?!… - Exclamó, completando la frase por él. Sonó dolida y fría.- No demasiado bien.. .visto el resultado.- Añadió con cierta ironía teñida de amargura.

Seguían frente a frente, pero dejando entre ellos el suficiente espacio para que no fuera más intimo de lo necesario.

\- Y sin embargo- Le reprochó- lo volviste a hacer…

Ella lo miró con frialdad

\- Era necesario… -De pronto había adoptado el tono de Clyde para excusarse- la única solución.

Derek no la creyó ni por un momento.

\- No lo era,, -Le refutó con determinación- Solo era la más fácil…

Ofendida, se encaró con él.

\- ¡¿En serio crees que fue fácil para mí?!- Le reprochó alzando la voz.

Derek bajó su tono, para compensar el de ella.

\- No, no lo creo…- Se había vuelto a acercar a Emily, y ésta le había dado la espalda- Pero sí creo que pensaste que lo sería…

Se giró de nuevo hacia él, y lo miró con expresión sarcástica.

\- ¿Me lees el pensamiento ahora?- Se burló de él.

Él, harto de su juego, la tomo por el brazo acercándola a él.

\- ¡No… !- Sus rostros ahora estaban apenas separados por unos centimetros. Emily notó su aliento en la cara- Me bastó verte cuando saliste de la trastienda.- Añadió con sus ojos clavados en ella.

\- Quizás- Le mantuvo la mirada. Ni siquiera había intentado zafarse - Quizás ahora sea más difícil.. - Continuó- Ya ves, debo estar perdiendo mi toque..- Su tono sonó amargo..

\- O te cansaste de interpretar un personaje.- La acusó con mirada severa.

Ella se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre, fingiéndose desconcertada.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.

\- ¿Quien vino a mi apartamento la otra noche?- La inquirió con dureza- ¿Lauren o tú?

Derek notó como a ella se le desencajaba el rostro y, de repente, le pareció muy vulnerable.

\- No vayas por ahí Derek…- Casi fue una suplica.

Pero él ya no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Aquella conversación iba a tener lugar, le gustara o no.

\- Es justo por donde tengo que ir…- Dijo con firmeza-. De eso se trata todo, al fin y al cabo.

Ella volvió a su expresión burlona, pero Derek pudo ver la tristeza oculta tras la misma.

\- ¿De qué?- Le espetó con brusquedad- ¿De que a veces soy ella?- Añadió con evidente enfado- ¿Por qué no?, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo la prefiere.

Derek se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para tocarla, pero ésta se apartó. Finalmente desistió, y simplemente le dijo lo que creyó que necesitaba oír

\- Yo no…- Su voz sonó calmada y sincera.

Emily lo miró con frialdad y un pequeño jadeo de incredulidad salió de su garganta. Aún tenía un haz bajo la manga.

-¿Tu no?. ¿Quieres que te responda ahora con quién te acostaste la otra noche? - Su voz destilaba veneno.

\- Tienes razón…- Aceptó sin más- Ambos nos dejamos llevar por lo peor de nosotros mismos…

Emily notó el arrepentimiento en su voz, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

\- Y te encantó… - Le acusó- Reconócelo.

\- Es verdad…lo admito.. Lauren puede ser la fantasía sexual de cualquier hombre…, pero no es con ella con quien quiero compartir mi vida- Explicó esperanzado en que lo creyera.

\- No tienes que decir eso para hacerme sentir mejor.- Le replicó.

\- No lo digo para que te sientas bien, lo digo porque es la verdad.- Se había colocado frente a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Comprobar que ella, no le rechazaba a pesar de sus palabras, le dio el valor para continuar- Emily, mira en tu corazón, sabes que no miento. Ella es fascinante, sí… pero estoy enamorado de ti… de tus miradas cómplices con JJ y García cuando habláis de vuestras noches de chicas; de como te mordisqueas el labio cuando estás dandole vueltas a alguna idea; de tu risa contagiosa cuando Reid te hace sus trucos de magia; de cómo juegas con tu pelo cuando estás concentrada leyendo un informe; de tu ternura cuando tratas con las víctimas….Todo eso es lo que te hace especial y única para mí. Créeme- Añadió aproximándose tanto, que casi rozaba sus labios- Lauren no tiene nada que hacer a tu lado- Le susurró.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Derek!, - Exclamó bajando la vista,. Sin embargo no se apartó de él- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto tan difícil?

\- No debería serlo… - Le levantó el mentón, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo. Las palabras de Penélope resonaron en su mente- Lo unico que sé, es que podríamos estar juntos y felices, y en lugar de eso, hemos elegido sentirnos desgraciados.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

\- No es tan sencillo, Derek…-

\- Sí lo es...- Hizo una pausa, cuando se dio cuenta de que finalmente era Emily, y no Lauren, era la que se ocultaba detrás de aquella mirada. Y sonrió un poco- Sólo tienes que darnos una oportunidad., Em… solo tienes que decir que sí.

\- ¿Y lo que ocurrió la otra noche? ¿Vamos simplemente a olvidarlo?.

Ahora Derek pudo comprobar el mismo arrepentimiento que él sentía, en ella. Y sólo se le ocurrió borrarlo, cerrando la brecha entre ellos con un beso dulce y lleno de amor. Notó su sorpresa en un principio, pero luego se relajó, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación que, durante mucho tiempo, se había negado a sí misma.

Por fin se separaron, manteniendo sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro.

\- Por lo que a mi respecta- Le dijo con ternura- Este es nuestro primer beso.

Emily sonrió tímidamente. A Derek le dio un vuelco en el corazón porque por primera vez había vislumbrado la felicidad en ella.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Le preguntó con cierto temor.

\- Ahora…- Le contestó él- Ahora… solo tenemos que ser nosotros mismos.

Y nuevamente unieron sus labios, dejando a Lauren, para siempre, a un lado del camino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN


End file.
